


Shadows

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Sex, Blood, Dominance, Dream Sex, Forced Orgasm, Foreskin Play, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Loyalty - Sex to Prove Loyalty, M/M, Multiple Rapists - Rape as Bonding Activity, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Prostate Stimulation, Really Nerdy Force Technique References, Religious - Aggressor Claims Rape Will Provoke Spiritual Revelations, Religious - Rape as Mockery of Ritual Sex, Religious - Ritual Rape, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Inexperience, Society - Rape as Rite of Passage, Telepathy - Rapist's POV Transmitted To Victim, Telepathy - Victim’s POV Transmitted to Rapist, Uncontrollable Arousal, Was It Really A Dream Though?, Wet Dream, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: Ben Solo can't forget that first, life-altering encounter with Ren and his Knights.  Desperate to find the Shadow Ren spoke of, Ben reaches out through the Force...
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Ben Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> Part of the Nonconathon 2020 fic exchange! Thank you so much for your prompt, Fairleigh; I really enjoyed writing this for you. I hope it's everything you wanted! <3

_Two years, thirty-seven days, nineteen hours, and fifty-nine minutes._

Ben set his chrono aside and sighed.

_Two years and thirty-eight days._

That’s how long it had been since Ren had tossed his mask to the ground like a glove to a challenge.

And what a challenge it had been.

Ben hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him, or his offer, since that moment.

Ren even invaded his dreams, ethereal and yet so solid, his touch like fire on Ben’s skin. So real, Ben swore he could feel the press of his body atop him when he woke.

Maybe it _was_ real.

After all, Ben had just discovered an ancient tome in the temple library that held guidance for a technique called dreamwalking. It had been a simple matter to “borrow” the book for some bedtime reading when Tai wasn’t looking.

He probably didn’t have to hide the book under his bed – it wasn’t as though Uncle Luke hadn’t chided him enough for not studying – but he’d put it there anyway. _For safekeeping_ , he told himself. Not at all because he was afraid of what might happen.

_Not at all._

Ben consulted his chrono again.

03:47

_Now or never._

As the text instructed, he lay back on his bed, and slowed his breathing, eyes open. Staying still enough for the meditative effect to take hold challenged him. Something always seemed to itch just as the paralysis started to settle over him, dropping his weight into the mattress and then yanking him back to the waking world with each new, bodily irritation. 

Ben grunted and flopped his arms about. He scratched at his nose until it nearly bled. A deep breath, huffed out in frustration, did nothing to calm him.

_Frack this._

He rolled over onto his side, thinking to just jerk off quietly and go to sleep.

The frustration of failure needled his brain until he flipped back over again and tossed the blanket aside.

 _No. You_ will _do this. You’re too good to just give up._

He reached under the bed and called to his hand another precious item: a scrap of Ren’s cloak, dropped in the fight with Master Luke. Maybe, with a bit of _tai vordrax_ and a little _tactus otium_ , he could reach out into the Force, linking the strands of Ren’s presence with that of the cloth, and calling his attention. Ben took another deep breath, then another, and another, slowing into the rhythmic pattern of sleep while remaining alert and linked to the ebb and flow of the Living Force around him. He almost let his mind go blank, but that would open himself to too many possibilities.

_Focus._

As he stared up at the rickety wooden beams of his hut, he recalled images from his dreams. Ren, muscular and powerful, a paragon of Dark energy and mastery of the Force. That was what Ben aspired to. To be a living weapon for the Force.

He needed to be whole in order to do that. He needed his Shadow.

In the darkness, he could almost feel Ren’s touch. Rough, scarred knuckles against his cheek.

“Ah. There you are. I wondered when you would come looking.”

The voice was so clear Ben nearly startled out of his trance, but he held on, tenacious to a fault.

He couldn’t move his mouth, lest he break the effect of the paralysis, so he spoke with his mind. **You said there was another way. You said I had a Shadow—** _So does Snoke_ , he almost added, but decided to keep that bit of knowledge to himself, **—I want to know it.**

“The Shadow must be unlocked, first. What have you done that’s worthy of its presence?”

**I—** Ben felt heat rising to his cheeks. He’d let his anger get out of control a few times. Lost control of his power. Hurt some of the other students.

He had a feeling that wasn’t good enough for Ren.

**I’ve hurt people.**

“Oh?” Ren chuckled. “How badly?”

**I broke Tawol’s arm, sparring!** The defensiveness in his tone made him blush. Or so he told himself. The truth was, he wasn’t particularly proud of having done that, even if Tawol deserved it for taunting him. **He shouldn’t have taunted me.**

“Ha! Maybe, maybe not. Is that all you’ve got?”

Ben resisted the urge to fidget.

His silence said more than any protest could have.

Ren snickered again. “There is… another way. A ritual.”

**Show me!** Ben shouted, demanding the access he’d been thus far denied by his uncle. Power in the Force was his birthright. 

“Are you sure?”

Ben felt something brush against his hair.

His lips trembled.

**Of course I am!**

“I’m not sure you can handle it, sweet thing.”

Again, the phantom sensation against his cheek, like fingers, tracing a path down the hollows of his throat to his chest. This time, there was no denying the feeling; the collar of his tunic drifted open, pushed aside by unseen hands.

_Does he know? Can he feel my desire? Am I that obvious?_

**I—** Ben swallowed, **I can take it. I can do anything!**

“Hmm.” The fingers followed the midline of his chest, pulling away only as they reached his navel. 

Ben shivered. His cock jumped.

“We’ll see about that. Close your eyes and listen to our voices.”

Ben did as he was told. At first, he heard nothing. His fingers twitched ever so slightly against the rough scrap of cloth in his hand; he reached out with his senses but it was as if Ren’s presence had gone. 

_He’s just toying with me._

He almost lost his patience, but before the growl could pass his lips, he heard it: soft, distant, some kind of chanting.

It was a language he’d not heard before – sibilant, sinister – but somehow he knew he’d seen it in his studies.

_Sith!_

In his excitement, he nearly lost concentration. 

The chanting grew louder and louder until it surrounded him. He didn’t dare open his eyes, but he could swear they were standing there, the Knights of Ren. He didn’t hear their master’s voice in the blend.

“Open your eyes, but don’t move.”

Ren was there, his face mere centimeters away, silver curls of hair tickling Ben’s cheeks. Ben felt himself blush brighter and frowned.

Casting his glance about to avoid Ren’s knowing stare, Ben could just see the shadowy forms of the Knights standing by. Dark robes cloaked their frames, but each still wore his distinctive helmet.

“You want to find your Shadow? You think you have what it takes to be one of us?”

Ben didn’t hesitate, despite his growing reservations. **Yes!**

“All right, then.” Ren pulled away and stepped back. “Remember, you wanted this.”

Ben swallowed again, but he couldn’t dislodge the lump of insecurities in his throat.

_Nothing bad will happen. You’re still at the Temple. This is just a dream. You can wake up at any moment._

“Vicrul,” Ren said, not taking his eyes off of Ben, “You made the last kill. You get to go first.”

The Knight nodded and stepped forward, parting his robe to reveal a multi-ridged, dark green cock, hard and twitching with anticipation.

Ben gasped. **What—what is this? What are you d—**

Vicrul climbed atop him and slid his hands under Ben’s tunic. He could feel the alien fumbling with the drawstring around his waist.

**W-wait, I—**

“You said you have what it takes. Do you, or not?” Ren’s voice carried the edge of a growl.

**I—Yes! But—**

“No buts. You’re either in, or you’re out.”

Vicrul loosened the knot and yanked Ben’s pants off. Ben furrowed his brow but he pressed his lips together, determined. He wasn’t _completely_ inexperienced, but this… He wanted his first time to be… He wanted Ren, not—

“Well? What’ll it be?”

Ben took a deep breath; he wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of Ren. **I can take it.**

Ren chuckled and waved his hand for Vicrul to continue.

Resuming his position atop Ben, Vicrul shoved Ben’s legs apart and pressed forward slowly.

The chanting intensified.

Pain was something that Ben was used to; his training, both physical and with the Force, was demanding and difficult, and he constantly pushed himself to new levels of endurance, but this was something entirely different. Each ridge stretched him open, flaring out, burning, before relenting slightly and then spreading him open again even wider. He bit down on a whimper and fought to control his fear.

When he was fully seated, Vicrul moaned, a guttural, animal sound of pure desire. Ben sensed his satisfaction, emanating from him in waves through the Force. As Vicrul pulled back, the Force darkened around him. 

Ben’s tiny gasp ignited the wanton lust in the knight’s aura. Ben barely had time to register his horror and regret before Vicrul slammed back into him, tearing him open.

Ben screamed.

There was no way to hold it in.

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip to refocus the pain and stifle his cries.

_This isn’t— This isn’t what I wanted at all!_

**Stop!**

Ben tried to kick out at the knight, but his legs wouldn’t respond. His arms and torso felt equally weighted down. Before he could even think about it, the power of the Force surged inside him, blasting outward in response to his terror and agony.

Nothing happened.

Vicrul continued to saw in and out of him. Somewhere behind Ben, Ren laughed and tsked.

“I told you; you’re either in or you’re out. Once the ritual begins there’s no stopping it ‘til it’s done.” A large hand stroked over Ben’s sweaty brow. Ren leaned over, his grin shining like a stalking fyrnock’s. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want, but my boys get to go first. No one ever said I wasn’t a generous leader.”

Ben cried out again as Vicrul slammed home and ground against him, spurting his hot load deep inside him. He didn’t even wait until he’d softened before pulling out and stepping back into the circle, resuming the chant as another took his place.

Trudgen wasted no time letting Ben recover. He stroked his shaft a few times – mostly for effect, he was already hard and straining – and pounded into Ben with no grace. Ben fought valiantly not to scream again, but he could barely manage to strangle the sound. Trudgen grinned. Ben couldn’t see him smiling behind that rusty mask, but… somehow he knew it. He could feel Trudgen’s gratification through the Force. Every nerve tingled with fire, both pain and pleasure igniting like little sparks all over Ben’s skin. The same dark power that had been trapped inside him swirled around him on the altar, heightening his senses both to his own pain and to the others’ animal lust.

Ren stepped aside to allow Ushar to take his place at the head of the altar.

Ushar slid his hand under Ben’s neck and lifted, tilting his head back, the gesture strangely gentle for what it portended. Ben’s eyes widened at the sight behind him. Ushar’s dick, long and tapered, red and festooned with little nodules, wiggled beside Ben’s face. He had no idea what species hid under that mask, but Ben knew what he wanted. He squeezed his eyes shut. Tears ran down his cheeks and tickled his ears.

The tentacle/cock slapped wetly against his cheek.

Ben opened his mouth. His whine was quickly stifled by the slimy appendage slithering down the back of his throat. Ushar wrapped both gloved hands around Ben’s throat, stilling him with the threat of violence should he attempt to bite down.

Trudgen pounded into him, quickening his pace as his brother-in-arms fucked Ben’s face. Every thrust pushed and pulled at Ben’s already aching insides.

Fighting to stay still, hoping to make this easier on himself, Ben tried to relax. Ushar’s onslaught was less violent than the others’, but the wriggling thickness in Ben’s throat gagged him. The cock exuded some sort of viscous, vaguely sweet chemical that Ben had to continuously work to swallow before it choked him. Ushar increased the pressure on Ben’s throat, no doubt enjoying the desperate undulations as he tried to breathe.

Trudgen canted forward, shoving in as far as he could, and Ushar angled toward him until the tops of their helmets met. 

They came at the same time; Ben felt the little bumps on Ushar’s cock swell and burst open, spilling their contents over his tongue and down his throat. Whatever Ushar’s species, his cum didn’t taste much different from a human’s. Ben coughed and sputtered as Ushar pulled away. Once Trudgen withdrew, Ben tried again to move but the chanting knights continued to hold him in place with their mastery of the Force.

In agony, Ben refocused his mind on the chant itself. The monotone mantra teased at his intellect; he knew he could decipher it if he concentrated. Anything to take his mind off the pain.

 _Pain… and something about tears… and blood._ He’d given them more than enough of all of those already. Still, they did not stop until all had had their turns.

The remaining three piled onto Ben, one after another, thrusting and grunting and tearing him apart. One of them was mercifully human, or at least of human proportions. The others were not. Ben didn’t open his eyes. He had no idea who rutted atop him, and he no longer cared. He just wanted this to be over.

By the time Ren shrugged out of his robe, letting the black velvet pool at his feet, Ben was a raw, bleeding, sobbing, shaking mess. He stared at Ren’s massive cock, horrified by the prospect of it being inside him now.

Ren ran his hands over his many scars, seemingly aroused by his own – admittedly impressive – musculature. He sat at the edge of the altar, the knights crowding closer, chanting louder, and trailed the back of his hand up Ben’s calf.

Ben shivered.

“Did you find it?”

**Find… it? My Shadow?** Even speaking with his mind, his voice shook from the effort.

Ren smiled and scooted closer. He dipped a finger into the pool of cum and blood spreading out below Ben’s trembling thighs and began to trace a symbol on Ben’s chest. He hummed to himself. “No, I think not… not yet.” He scooped up more of the mixture and continued his painting across Ben’s pale flesh. “You have to embrace the pain, not hide from it. Learn to love it, as I have.” Ren swept his other hand across his own burned and blackened, twisted skin. “You have to find the pleasure in it.” He spent a moment admiring the bloody talisman then bent down, lapping at the foreskin of Ben’s flaccid cock.

Ben gasped. Fear surged through him. Fear and pleasure.

Despite the agony that throbbed inside him, his body responded. Ben felt his cock fattening as Ren took hold of him, circling his tongue around the circumference of his sensitive head.

Just as relief started to seep into Ben’s muscles, releasing the tension vibrating there, Ren pushed a finger into his abused hole. Ben clenched up again, whimpering.

“Let it come,” Ren said, between licking and sucking at Ben’s tightening foreskin, “Don’t shy away. Feel it.”

Ben whined. He just wanted this to be over. But… he _was_ starting to feel… something. The fingering hurt, but Ren was being far gentler than any of the knights had been. Ren pushed up against something inside Ben and the pressure made him tense up again, but not in a bad way. 

“Ah, you felt _that_ , huh?” Ren teased.

Ben could only groan in response.

“Good. Concentrate on that.”

Ren continued to lick his shaft and probe him, rolling his finger around that firm knot and drawing more whimpers from Ben. He bit down without warning. Ben yelped. But, this time, he didn’t try to pull away, physically or mentally. Instead, he did as Ren instructed and concentrated on the mounting tension in his belly. The desire growing there felt different from the usual urge to come; his entire body tightened in anticipation of a massive release. The pain was still there, too, but the pleasure was beginning to override it.

Ren’s consciousness fluttered at the back of Ben’s mind. He wanted access there, too. Ben shut him out the same way he shut Snoke out when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He needed to concentrate or he’d never be able to come like this.

Growling, Ren stopped what he was doing and repositioned himself atop Ben. He was not a man that was used to being denied the things he wanted, Ben realized. Ben cried out as Ren pressed into him. His cock slid in more easily than had the others; there wasn’t much resistance left in Ben, but the pain still flared as he stretched open and tore anew around Ren’s girth.

Fresh sobs hiccupped forth, unstoppable. This wasn’t what he’d imagined at all. In his naïveté, he’d misjudged Ren. He didn’t really know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t this. It hurt, so much. 

Ren entered him slowly, but it wasn’t to make it any easier on him. Ren made certain to project his thoughts and feelings outward, so that the knights, and Ben, could feast on them. Ben’s pain only made Ren harder, driving him to further lasciviousness.

Ben’s whole body quaked. He set his jaw and tried not to let his panic show, but the futile attempt only encouraged Ren. He could sense Ben’s agony and terror, and his confused arousal, as easily as Ben could feel Ren’s amusement at his turmoil.

With Ben’s bloody thighs trembling against him, Ren lifted his hips, bending forward until he was close enough to lick the tears from Ben’s cheeks. “Your fear is delicious.”

Ren spit into his hand and gripped Ben’s cock firmly, pumping him with long, smooth strokes as he began moving in and out of him. Ben shuddered again and went slack, closing his eyes and focusing inward on his solitary goal.

_Power._

If this was what it took to gain it, then so be it.

He searched for the Shadow as Ren pounded into him, varying his thrusts between frantic savagery and slow gentleness. The rage was there – fury at being used like this, at being so foolish and arrogant – it was merely a matter of harnessing it against his helplessness and bewilderment at his body’s own traitorous response. Ben was achingly hard, his balls drawn up tight, ready to loose their contents in an uncontrollable release. Ren made sure to angle up into that spot inside him that drove him to the edge, even amidst the violence being done to him.

“Come for me,” Ren whispered, nipping at Ben’s ear and ramming into him harder. His sweat dripped onto Ben’s sensitive skin. Thick, callused fingers found Ben’s and intertwined with them. Ren gripped his hands and held back his own orgasm until he could be certain of wrenching one out of Ben. 

The knowledge of this made Ben even more adamant that he would not give in. His anger seethed.

“Come for me! Now!” Ren buried himself deep and filled Ben with his burning seed.

Ben’s whine morphed into a strangled cry of fury and shame. Pain blurred with pleasure as the pressure in his loins boiled over, spilling into every nerve. He was going to come – he was _already_ coming – and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“No!” Ben screamed, his voice suddenly loud and clear. Power exploded from within, blasting Ren off of him in a blinding, white flash of rage.

His eyes snapped open.

The silence and stillness of his hut surrounded him once more.

A knocking sound drifted through his haze of confusion.

His whole body convulsed. Once. Twice. Warmth spread outward from his crotch as a different heat rose to his cheeks and ears. He tried to slow his breathing, to be quiet, but couldn’t stop panting. Even the slightest breath across his skin electrified his senses. Every nerve sang out in the darkness.

Another set of polite knocks sounded from the door.

“Ben?” His uncle’s voice, muffled by the fog of lingering pleasure, snapped him back to his senses. “Are you all right? I sensed… something was wrong.”

“I’m—” Ben cleared his throat, tasting the salt of cum on his tongue, swallowed, and tried again. “I’m fine. It was—it was just a bad dream. I’m fine.”

Hesitation, and a growing sense of embarrassment, emanated from behind the door. “All right. I’ll— I’ll see you at the morning meditation.”

“Yeah.”

Ben waited until he felt his uncle’s presence waning then sat up. He gasped at the pain and looked down. Blood stained the crisp, white sheets. Streaks of cum dotted his stomach and dripped from his thighs.

The scrap of Ren’s cloak was gone.


End file.
